Bonne fêtes des Frères
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: C'est la fête des Pères, mais Sam n'a pas envie de faire une carte. Il est en colère contre son père. Il en a marre de déménager ! Mais il y a bien quelqu'un qu'il a envie de remercier... [Appel aux lecteurs à la fin - j'ai besoin de vous pour un projet !]


**Bonne fêtes des frères**

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Eric Kripke. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous aimerez ce petit texte :)

Enjoy !

* * *

L'Impala se gara devant l'école maternelle, juste au moment où la cloche sonnait ; les derniers retardataires se pressèrent vers les salles de classes, accompagnés par leurs parents. Pourtant, personne ne sorti tout de suite de la voiture noire.

A l'intérieur, John Winchester se tourna vers ses deux fils sur la banquette arrière. Dean était en train de se détacher, mais Sam avait les bras croisé et tournait la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard, l'air buté. Il avait été comme ça pendant tout le trajet.

« Sam, il est temps d'y aller. » essaya-t-il de l'encourager.

Sam le regarda à peine et ne fit pas un geste. Sans rien dire, Dean se pencha sur son petit frère et détacha sa ceinture, puis lui pris la main et ouvrit la portière, l'entraînant avec lui.

« Bonne journée ! » leur lança leur père, mais seul Dean lui répondit avec un geste de main. Quand la portière fut refermée, John soupira. C'était la première fois qu'il y avait un tel froid entre lui et son cadet. Dean avait toujours accepté ce que leur imposait leur mode de vie sans se plaindre, alors John ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. Mais il était sûr que Sam reviendrait à de meilleurs sentiments dès ce soir, et ils pourraient mettre l'épisode derrière eux.

Fort de cette idée, John redémarra la voiture et quitta la place de stationnement. Il devait préparer leur départ pour demain.

**oOo**

Plus loin dans la cours d'école, Dean et Sam marchait silencieusement, le plus jeune toujours en train de ruminer.

« Il va falloir que tu finisses par parler, tu sais ? commença Dean. Et que tu arrêtes de froncer les sourcils, ou tu vas avoir plein de rides et devenir vieux plus tôt que moi ! » plaisanta-t-il.

Il ébouriffa vigoureusement les cheveux du garçon de cinq ans, qui se débattit pour lui échapper en lui criant de le laisser tranquille. Mais quand son grand frère le lâcha, il était beaucoup plus détendu et semblait presque sourire. Dean ressenti un sentiment de victoire. Mission réussi !

Alors qu'ils avaient passé la porte de l'école – le gardien leur lança un regard moralisateur, mais aucun d'eux ne lui prêta attention – et se dirigeait vers la classe de Sam, au premier étage, le plus jeune prit enfin la parole.

« Je déteste Papa.

\- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas vrai, rétorqua Dean.

\- Si ! Je le déteste, et je déteste changer de maison si souvent. »

Il avait les larmes aux yeux maintenant.

« Et je déteste laisser mes amis à chaque fois, changer de nom de famille, et que Papa parte pendant des jours. Et je déteste qu'aucun de vous ne me dise ce qu'il fait ! »

Ayant sorti tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis que leur père leur avait annoncé qu'ils partaient de nouveau la veille, Sam s'arrêta de marcher et baissa la tête, jouant avec ses doigts. Soupirant, Dean redressa son sac rapiécé sur son épaule et s'agenouilla face à son frère.

« Papa fait de son mieux. Il sauve des gens tu sais ? Ce qu'il fait est important.

\- Mais il fait _quoi_ ? demanda Sam impatiemment. Il ne peut pas le faire ici ?

\- Non, il ne peut pas. Et je ne répondrai à aucune autre question, coupa Dean alors que Sam rouvrait la bouche. Allez, tu es déjà en retard, cela fait dix minutes que les classes ont commencés. »

Et il entraîna son frère d'un pas rapide dans le couloir vers sa classe. Il ne voulait plus continuer cette discussion. La vérité était qu'il était jaloux de Sam. A cet âge, son père lui avait déjà dit la vérité sur les horreurs qui parcouraient le monde, mais il semblait vouloir protéger Sam de tout cela. Bien sûr, Dean le voulait aussi. Mais que son père fasse une différence entre les deux frères lui restait dans la gorge.

« Je vois pas à quoi cela sert d'aller à l'école si on en change tout le temps, grommela Sam quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte.

\- Les études sont la seule manière de sortir de cette vie, pourtant. » assura Dean en redressant le T-Shirt de Sam et repliant ses manches pour laisser ses mains libres. C'était un héritage de Dean, alors il était un peu trop grand, comme presque tous les vêtements de Sam. Puis il ouvrit la porte et s'exclama :

« Bonjour Madame Porter, je suis désolé pour le retard de Sam, nous avons eu un problème de réveil ! » S'excusa-t-il avec un sourire brillant auprès du professeur de Sam.

Après avoir fait entrer Sam dans la pièce et avoir refermé la porte, Dean se retrouva seul dans le couloir. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la sortie. Son école élémentaire était dans la rue à côté, alors il allait être très en retard.

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme c'était la première fois.

**oOo**

« Les enfants, cet après-midi nous allons faire une activité un peu différente ! s'exclama la maîtresse, quand la classe de Sam fut revenue de la cantine. La fête des pères est ce week-end, alors vous allez fabriquer de jolies cartes pour lui dire à quel point vous l'aimez. »

Toute la classe s'enthousiasma, mais Sam resta silencieux. Il gardait déjà un souvenir assez gênant de la confection des cartes pour la fête des mères, où il s'était retrouvé au fond de la classe à regarder les autres s'amuser. La maîtresse avait essayé de lui faire faire autre chose, mais elle avait fini par le laisser seul après qu'il soit resté silencieux. Une autre élève qui avait deux mamans n'avait pas fait de carte aussi, mais elle avait simplement dessiné à côté de lui.

Evidemment, cette fois il pouvait participer, mais Sam n'était pas sûr de vouloir faire une carte à son père : il était encore en colère contre lui. Et avec leur mode de vie, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait l'accrocher au frigo ! Son père avait été content quand il lui avait donné sa carte l'année dernière, après cela elle avait traîné dans l'appartement quelque temps, puis avait fini par disparaitre entre deux déménagements.

La maîtresse mis des papiers de différentes couleurs sur une table et les enfants se levèrent pour aller choisir une couleur. Sam les rejoignit, et fini par choisir une feuille bleue – la couleur préféré de Dean. Il alla se rassoir à sa place, plia la feuille en deux dans la largeur pour en faire une carte puis la fixa sans savoir quoi faire.

Machinalement, il ré-enroula les manches de son T-shirt au-dessus de ses mains, comme l'avait fait Dean ce matin-là. Dean s'occupait vraiment bien de lui, presque plus que leur père. C'était toujours lui qui lui donnait le petit déjeuner, et s'assurait que leur père achetait des Lucky Charms. Et depuis que Dean avait fêté ses neufs ans, leur père avait commencé à s'absenter pendant quelques jours et son grand frère s'occupait encore plus de lui. Sam essayait d'être sage et de lui faciliter la tâche, mais il ne savait pas comment le remercier autrement.

Sam sourit, et saisit un stylo. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire maintenant.

**oOo**

Deux jours après, le dimanche, Sam attendit qu'ils soient seuls dans leur nouvelle chambre pour s'approcher timidement de Dean.

Leur nouvel appartement était petit mais clair ; ils avaient déjà vécu dans pire. Ils partageaient une chambre, comme toujours. Au moins ils ne partageaient pas un lit comme ils le faisait parfois dans des motels. Leur père leur avait annoncé qu'ils resteraient là pour la fin de l'année scolaire et au moins la moitié des grandes vacances.

« Dean ? dit-il pour attirer son attention.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sam ?

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi. » lui annonça-t-il en rougissant.

Il lui tendit la carte. Dean la prit et l'observa. Dessus, deux bonhommes étaient dessinés, se tenant la main et souriant. L'un deux avait de courts cheveux blonds hérissés, et l'autre des cheveux bruns et long.

« C'est nous n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Dean pour confirmation.

Sam hocha la tête.

« Ouvre-la ! »

Dean s'exécuta, et découvrit un texte écrit en lettres un peu tremblantes.

_Pour Dean. Merci de prendre soin de moi !_

« J'ai demandé à la maîtresse pour l'orthographe, précisa Sam. Tu aimes ?

\- C'est super Sam ! Sourit Dean en refermant soigneusement la carte. Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il avec confusion.

\- Et bien, on a fait des cartes pour la fête des pères en classe vendredi, mais je savais que Papa n'allait pas la garder. Alors je me suis dit que je pouvais t'en faire une ? Parce que tu t'occupes vraiment bien de moi, surtout quand Papa est pas là pendant des jours, et… »

La fin se perdit dans un balbutiement inintelligible alors que Sam se perdait dans ses explications. Le regard de Dean s'adoucit.

« Je suis heureux de le faire, Sam. Mais merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément ! »

Il s'approcha et prit son petit frère dans ses bras, le serrant fort.

« Je prendrai toujours soin de toi, Sammy. »

* * *

Et voilà ! Je l'ai vraiment pensé comme la première vraie dispute entre Sam et John, quelque chose qui semble être unique mais qui va devenir de plus en plus fréquent au cours des années suivantes. J'espère que c'est réussi ?

Review :3 ?

Et maintenant, **j'ai besoin de vous !**

Comme les deux dernières années, je vais faire un calendrier de l'avent composé d'OS inspirés de fan'arts. Et c'est vous qui allez me les envoyer ! Le principe est que je vais écrire un OS à partir de l'image que vous allez m'envoyer, et je posterai le résultat chaque jour pendant le mois de décembre :).

Et cette année, je ne vais pas faire un calendrier multi-fandom, mais deux calendriers sur deux fandoms différents, eh oui ! Ça me fait deux fois plus de travail, mais j'ai envie d'essayer. C'est aussi pour cela que je m'y prends si tôt.

Et les deux fandoms seront : _**Supernatural**_ et _**Sherlock BBC**_ ! Ça va me manquer de ne pas écrire sur Avengers, mais trois calendriers serait vraiment trop.

**Pour participer, c'est très simple :**

**\- Vous choisissez sur Internet des fan'arts que vous aimez bien, maximum trois par personne. **Relevez bien le nom des dessinateurs quand c'est possible, pour que je puisse les créditer. Bien sûr, vous pouvez m'envoyer six fan'arts pour les deux fandoms !

**Tous les crossovers** avec un autre fandom (n'importe lequel) sont acceptés. Mais retenez qu'il est possible que je ne connaisse pas le deuxième fandom, et je pourrai choisir de ne pas sélectionner ce fan'art à cause de cela.

**\- Vous m'envoyez ensuite le lien de ces fan'arts, ainsi que le nom de la personne qui l'a dessiné, via l'un de ces trois moyens :**

\- par MP (**et PAS par review**). Pensez bien à mettre autant d'espace que possible dans le lien pour que le site ne le censure pas.  
\- Par MP sur ma page Facebook d'auteur (lien dans ma bio).  
\- Par mail (vous pouvez aussi m'envoyer le fanart en pièce jointe dans ce cas-là) sur une adresse mail que j'ai créée spécialement pour l'occasion : **calendrier . louisana (arobase) laposte . net** (en enlevant les espaces et en mettant l'arobase bien sûr).

(Cette adresse sera supprimée à la date limite d'envoi des fanarts, pas la peine d'essayer de l'utiliser après ça.)

**\- Vous pouvez, si vous le voulez, rajouter une contrainte avec le fan'art parmi ces trois-là :**

Une situation ou un lieu spécifique **OU** trois mots imposés **OU** une tirade ou un dialogue de maximum trois répliques que je dois mettre dans le texte.

(Si vous me proposez plusieurs fan'arts, alors vous pouvez mettre une contrainte différente par fan'art. Exemple : « pour le fan'art 1, ma contrainte est que cela se passe dans un bar, pour le fan'art 2, ma contrainte est que tu dois mettre dans ton texte ces trois mots… »)

**\- Tout cela avant le ****1ER SEPTEMBRE****.**

J'espère que vous serez nombreux à participer, et je m'engage à écrire au moins un OS par personne ! Si jamais il y a plus de 24 personnes qui me proposent des fan'arts, alors je sortirai ceux en plus dans des OS à part. Tout le monde aura droit à un OS :)

**Si jamais vous voulez dessiner un fan'art spécialement pour l'occasion**, vous en avez le droit et j'en serais très honorée :) Dans ce cas-là, signalez-le-moi avant le 1er septembre pour que je le sache, et envoyez-le-moi quand ce sera fini ! Si possible avant le premier décembre, pour des raisons évidentes ^^.

A vos claviers donc !


End file.
